kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Life in the Fast Lane, Bobby's Saga
Life in the Fast Lane, Bobby's Saga is the thirty-third episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on May 3, 1998. The episode was written by John Altschuler, and directed by Adam Kuhlman. This episode also had Dale Earnhardt guest star, the only time he or any other NASCAR driver has guest starred on this, or any other animated show on Fox. The episode is a pun on the Eagles song Life in the Fast Lane. Synopsis In the outskirts of Arlen, Boomhauer races his souped-up Dodge Coronet against a Chevy Nova. Boomhauer wins, but the driver of the other vehicle turns out to be a police officer. The cop tells Boomhauer about an amateur race at the speedway that weekend. The winner of the competition gets to drive the pace car when NASCAR comes to town. Later, Bobby interrupts his father and asks for a check for $175 so he can purchase a new bicycle. Hank realizes his son has no concept of the value of a dollar, and concludes it is time for Bobby to get a job. Shortly thereafter, Bobby accompanies his father and Boomhauer to the Arlen Speedway. There, Hank strikes up a conversation with a soda boy named Tommy. Impressed by the boy's "can-do" attitude, and hoping it will rub off on his son, Hank sets about getting Bobby an interview with Tommy's boss, Jimmy Wichard. The moment Bobby is hired, Tommy hands his drink tray to Bobby, hops a fence, and runs away. Bobby finds that life in the speedway stands is an arduous one. He also discovers that Wichard is a crazed taskmaster. Meanwhile, Hank, Dale, and Bill run through some pit crew drills with Boomhauer, hoping to increase their speed. When Bobby returns home from the track, he announces his decision to quit his job, describing Wichard's cruel stupidity. But Hank gives his son a pep talk, reminding him to give a hundred and ten percent. When Bobby returns to work, he tells Wichard he will be the best employee he has ever had. Wichard responds by promoting the boy as his "go-to guy." Shortly thereafter, Boomhauer's big race gets under way. Hank, Dale and Bill cheer him on from the sidelines. Boomhauer pulls into the pit and the three men spring into action. Unfortunately, Bill pays too much attention to a smudge on the vehicle's rear window and climbs into the back seat. Boomhauer pulls onto the track where he is easily lapped by the other cars. Boomhauer places fourth, but Hank reminds his friend he is only three accidents away from driving the pace car. Meanwhile, Wichard forces Bobby to don a hot dog suit. The drunken crowd pelts him mercilessly with trash. As the NASCAR race gets under way, one amateur driver after another loses control of the pace car. Meanwhile, Dale warns Hank that Jimmy Wichard is a moron. Shortly thereafter, a thirsty Wichard calls to Bobby, who is selling sodas in the infield from across the track. Bobby proceeds to the overhead crossing zone, but Wichard instructs Bobby to just run across the track. Horrified, Hank races over and pulls his son back over the guard rail. When Hank realizes Wichard put Bobby's life in jeopardy, he runs across the track and confronts him. But Hank is unable to clear a fence that separates himself from Wichard. Suddenly, Hank breaks through the fence, and that terrifies Jimmy Wichard out of his wits as Hank literally kicks Jimmy Wichard's ass as he is now on the warpath while Peggy gets photo shots of this. Meanwhile, another accident which Hank caused by running across the track, gives Boomhauer his big chance. Later, Hank tells Bobby he was wrong for ignoring what he said about Wichard, but also says he did a good job working harder than anyone in their neighborhood. Hank gives Bobby the money he earned from the job, but Bobby refuses and admits he was fine before cash was involved. The episode ends with the two settling on getting a couple pairs of pants and call it even. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Policeman (cameo) *Jimmy Witchard *Tug *Dale Earnhardt (cameo) *Billy (cameo) '' 0_king of the hill-(life in the fast lane, bobby's saga)-2010-08-03-0.jpg 3_king of the hill-(life in the fast lane, bobby's saga)-2010-01-27-0.jpg 4_king of the hill-(life in the fast lane, bobby's saga)-2010-01-26-0.jpg 4_king of the hill-(life in the fast lane, bobby's saga)-2010-01-27-0.jpg 4_king of the hill-(life in the fast lane, bobby's saga)-2010-08-03-0.jpg 5_king of the hill-(life in the fast lane, bobby's saga)-2010-08-03-0.jpg 6_king of the hill-(life in the fast lane, bobby's saga)-2010-08-03-0.jpg 1280x720-gXw.jpg 9692e1fe829ae46f1e6d82947ab8edfa.jpg 139169.jpg Daleking.jpg download.jpg King-of-the-Hill-Season-2-Episode-21--Life-in-the-Fast-Lane---Bobby-s-Saga.jpg '' Trivia *The scene where Hank is kicking Jimmy's ass is reused in a flashback in "The Texas Skillsaw Massacre". *Dale Earnhardt Sr. makes a cameo in this episode speaking to the men (Hank, Bill, Dale). *Syndication cuts the scene in which Boomhauer gets to drive the pace car. *Bill reveals that his father made him wear corrective shoes which kids would laugh at. This would be the second troubling memory that Bill mentions in regards to his relationship with his father. The first being that his father punished him by making him wear "Pretty, pretty dresses." *When Jeff Gordon crashes you can barely hear him yell “daddy!” Censorship In February 2001, In The United Kingdom, SkyOne removed the scene where both Hank, Dale, Bill & Boomhauer meet Dale Earnhardt in the pit zone area, in which this episode aired two days after Earnhardt's death occurred, In April 2001, two months after his death, this scene was still edited from SkyOne. Stinger Quote *'Jimmy:' "Do it, you monkey boy!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes starring Bobby